Fairy Tail Couple Hunt
by xEmmax19729
Summary: When Sabertooth and Fairy tail decided to have a couple hunt to stop the rivalry what will happen to the couples? They are gonna choose two girls from Fairy tail and two boys from Sabertooth. Who will they be? Im bad at making summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! My name is Emma and here is my first fanfic!**

**Chapter one: The News**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

"OI BRATS I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YA!" yelled Mavaroc.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"BRATS!" yelled Mavarock again.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Mira could you please?"Mavarock asked? Then Mira went satan form.

"SHUT UP OR I`LL TEAR ALL OF YOU IN TO BITS!" screeched Mirajane or should I say the she devil. Everybody flinched even Mavaroc. Now everyone paid close attention to Mira and master not wanting to face their doom. Then the she devil went back to normal. "Thanks!"Mira said cheerfully! Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay thank you Mira for that umm threatening speech. OKAY BRATS ME AND JIEMMA DECIDED WE SHOULD END OUR RIVALRY!** (A/N: In my story he wasn't killed by sting)**By having two girls from our guild and two boys from their guild become couples."

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!" everyone said in sync.

"EEK IM SO EXICITED WHO ARE OUR COUPLES EEP!" said the overly excited Mira after fainting. Everybody sweat dropped.

"EHEM okay and the two girls names was picked out a box and they are…

* * *

**Yay Cliffhanger!** **Emma out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo minna! I cant believe my story is already getting noticed already. At first i thought it wasnt gonna get follows,favorites, and reviews the first day and i thought wrong. So the first person who reviewed my story gets to add a new character to my story and the first person is StiCyLover congrats! Anyways i sent you a pm that explains what you have to do and but you don`t have to do to though. Also GOMEN GOMEN about how short the chapter was yesterday i promise to make it longer in this chapter. Im just busy with school shopping yesterday since my mom wanted to do it early and stuff.**

**Sting: yah right i bet you were just doing girl stuff like shopping. oh and did i tell your a bookworm. I mean who reads books nowadays**

**Me: Sting i was shopping and the people who read this story read books Mr. Stink Poocliffe or Mr. Stinky Bee and Ill keep doing this unless you say sorry to the readers**

**Sting: Fine Im sorry readers**

**Me: Good**

**Levy: I wonder who the couple is who do you think it is Rogue**

**Rogue: Not intrested ( sees levy pout ) Fine i think its Laxus and Minerva**

**Me: okay... and ROGUE IS IN LOVE! Now continue with the story**

**Happy:Aye!**

* * *

Normal POV

"-Lucy and Levy! And you will be paired up with…" Master said before he looked in to Levy, Lucy, Natsu, and Gajeel. Then Master started to shake in fear since all of their death glares combined, they are not even in the same league as Erza`s and Mira`s death glare combined.

"Gramps I wont let Lucy date those Sabertooth bast****!" cursed Natsu.

"Salamanders got a point old man!" Gajeel said.

"AND I WONT DATE EITHER OF THOSE BAST**** I WOULD RATHER BE BURNED TO DEATH BY NATSU!" yelled both Lucy and Levy in sync.

"AWW NATSU AND GAJEEL ARE TRYING TO DEFEND THEIR GIRLFRIENDS!" Mira squeaked!

"WERE NOT DATING!" all of them yelled together.

"Aww…" Mira pouted.

" Mira and Erza please handle those 4 demons standing in front of me" Master said in fear.

"Aww but its so romantic they are like two knights trying to protect their princesses." Mira pouted. "They are perfect for each other and they are so cute. ITS SO ROMANTIC" Mira said in daze.

"Im not a knight im a dragon see FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" he said doing the roar aiming for the wall. Then the wall caught on fire.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID FLAME BRAIN!" yelled gray while putting out the fire with his ice make magic.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS! I CAN BURN THE GUILD ANYTIME I WANT TO!" yelled natsu.

"SURE SQUINTY EYES I CAN TAKE YOU ON ANY DAY ANY TIME!" yelled Gray.

"YAH RIGHT DROOPY EYES BRING IT ON" yelled Natsu. Then they kept on bickering and fighting.

"Guys stop fighting we need Natsu to help send master to the hospital" said Lucy.

.

.

.

.

"GUYS!" yelled Lucy

.

.

.

.

"DOUBLE LUCY KICK!" said Lucy. Then they both stopped and cower in fear because they activated Scary Lucy. "Okay like I said we need natsu to help bring master to the hospital" Lucy hissed with venom in her voice.

"Erza Mira protect me from those monsters" Master managed to say in fear hiding behind the bar.

"But Master its soo romantic" Mira pouted.

"Mira just do it" Master replied.

"Fine" Mira said as she turned in to the she devil and while Erza equipped in to her Heavens Wheel Armor.

"Put your bets here if Lucy`s team is gonna send Masters team in to the hospital or will Masters team send Lucy`s team to the hospital!" Cana said while drinking her booze. There were 60% of the bets on Masters team and 40% on Lucys team.

* * *

Timeskip Hospital Normal POV

"Don't you guys think you did a little too much on the damage on *** team?" asked Gray.

"No we did just right" *** said

"You sure you hurt them badly" Gray said

"Yup im sure" *** said

* * *

**Oooh who won and whose in the hospital and who is Lucy`s and Levy`s partner?**

**Find out in the next chapter which might come out today or tomorrow.**

**Anyways Bye**

**~Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**For StiCyLover: this is a reminder to check your inbox for your prize which is adding a new character**

**Me: Ohayo minna!**

**Lucy: Ohayo! **

**Me: So Lucy who do you think won the match**

**Natsu: Im all fired up!**

**Master: Of course we did, I mean I was teamed up with the 2 biggest monster demons in all of Fiore!**

**Erza and Mira: What did you say master *DEATH GLARE***

**Master: NOTHING NOW I UHH HAVE TO MOVE TO MEXICO BYE**

**Me: Okaaaaaaaaay anyways on with the story *eats popcorn***

**Happy: AYE!**

NORMAL POV

"Don't you guys think you did a little too much on the damage on Master`s team?" asked Gray.

"No we did just right" Levy said

"You sure? You really hurt them badly" Gray said

"Yup im sure" Levy said

" Levy you broke both of Mira`s arms, stabbed erza in the stomach, and knocked off Master and shaved his mustache and drew his face with a marker AND put a kick me sign on his back. He got so many kicks he broke his spine!?" replied Gray

"Don't forget about us we helped too!" Lucy said

"But still YOU GUYS ARE MONSTERS EXECPT FOR FLAME BRAIN OVER THERE!" yelled Gray

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS" screeched Natsu

"YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID DROOPY EYES!" Gray yelled back

"STOP FIGHTING BEFORE I SEND A PICTURE OF NATSU DRESSED AS A GIRL AND A PICTURE OF GRAY HUGGING A PLUSHIE OF JUVIA IN THE INTERNET!" yelled the irritated Lucy

"AYE SIR I MEAN LUCY!" said gray and natsu in unsion

"Gihi Salamander got owned by bunny girl" laughed Gajeel

"STOP GAJEEL OR ELSE YOU WILL START ANOTHER FIGHT!" yelled a pissed off Lucy

"Like you can threaten me like those two idiots over there" Gajeel spatted while pointing to Gray and Natsu who is trying to not tease eachother with the photos Lucy has.

"OH REALLY? WELL HOW ABOUT THE PICTURE OF YOU-"she said trying to finish the sentence with Gajeel`s hand over her mouth."KHIGSSHDING A LDJEVJSY PLWUNCNSHI(KISSING A LEVY PLUSHIE)"

"What are you trying to say Lu-chan?" Levy asked

"NOTHING SHE SAID NOTHING RIGHT BUNNY GIRL I MEAN LUCY RIGHT?" Pleaded Gajeel.

"GOOD! Oh and Levy-chan its nothing" Lucy said while smiling evily

"Gray do you think we pissed her off too much?" whispered Natsu

"Yup she flipped" answered Gray

"WHAT DID YOU TWO SAY!" yelled angry Lucy

"Nothing Sir!" they both said in unsion

"GOOD! NOW SOMEONE GIVE ME A BROWNIE!" yelled Lucy

"AYE!" Natsu, Gajeel, and Grey said dashing to

TWO MORNING

This is the day Mira and Erza come back from the hospital and Fairy tail is planning a Welcome Home party for them.

"Hello Erza and Mira sorry for what we did to you" Levy and Lucy said.

"Its okay we understand how you feel" Erza replied

"ITS OKAY AS LONG AS IT HAS YOU GETTING A BOYFRIEND *FANGIRL SCREAM*" squeacked Mira with stars in her eyes

"Well at least I do" Erza said looking at Mira

"Lu-chan want to go visit master today? We busted him up pretty badly so the least we could do is visit him" asked Levy

"Sure and we didn't apologized to him yet so lets go!"replied Lucy

"Okay OFF WE GO!" said Levy

TIME-SKIP HOSPITAL NORMAL POV

"Hi Master were really sorry that we sent you to the hospital" said both Lucy and Levy with tears on their faces.

"Its okay as long as you don't shave the stache again. DON'T MESS WITH THE STACHE GOT IT GIRLS!?"

"Yes master we wont mess with the stache" they replied

"Oh and Gajeel and Natsu are sorry too" Levy said

" Its okay now you may be dismissed " replied master

"Okay bye" Lucy said leaving with Levy.

"Lu-chan can you tell me what you were trying to say 2 days ago?" asked Levy

"Sorry Levy-chan I promised Gajeel not to say it to you" Lucy said

"AWW PLEASE LU-CHAN *puppy dog eyes*" Levy pleaded

"Sorry no can do" Lucy replied trying to not look in the eyes

"Aww fine" Levy pouted. Then Lucy bumped in to a person

"Hey watch where your going-"they both said. Then the man Lucy bumped into was none other than Sting Eucliffe

"YOU!" They yelled

"STOP COPYING ME!" they said again

"UGHH WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAYS BLONDIE" Sting said

"STOP CALLING ME BLONDIE AND IM HERE BECAUSE ME AND LEVY HERE GOT CHOSEN TO BE IN A COUPLES THING YOUR AND MY MASTER SETTED UPAND ME LEVY NATSU AND GAJEEL GOT MAD SO WE SENT HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!V HAPPY NOW?AND WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAYS?"yelled Lucy

"WELL MISS KNOWITALL IM HERE BECAUSE MY FRIEND OGRA GOT INJURED ON THE JOB WE TOOK AND WAIT DID YOU SAY COUPLE THINGY?!" asked Sting

"Yah why do you care Bee boy?" spatted Lucy

"Wait me and my friend Rogue got chosen for the couple thingy also.." whispered Sting but loud enough for Levy and Lucy here

"Wait so that means WERE GONNA DATE?! NOO MY LIFE IS RUINED I KNEW I SHOULD HAD BROKEN MASTERS LEG WHEN I HAD A CHANCE!" said Lucy

"Yah my worst nightmare came true.." said Sting. Then they both fainted from horror.

LEVY POV

I watched their conversation and watched them fainted. I face palmed. Then a tall guy with red eyes and black emo hair came.

"I`m sorry for my partner and are you Levy the one I was spose to date with?" he asked. He was handsome, mysterious, cute, and he is also a gentlemen, and-WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?!

"Uhh yah I`m Levy and you are?"I asked looking in to his handsome face.

"Rogues the name and the two exceeds are Lector and Frosch"**(I forgot to mention there are two exceeds with him) **Rogue said

"KAWAII Frosch is soo cute! Oh and can you help me lift up these two they fainted-"I said

"I know I listened to their conversation oh and can I ask you why they know eachother Sting never told me he knew a girl with a cute bestfriend" Rogue said emotionless. I blushed at the comment.

"Well it's a long story so ill just tell you when we get them to a hospital bed okay?" I said

"Sure fine with me" He replied. Then we went to 2 empty hospital beds and I told him the story

FLASHBACK (LUCY POV)

I was tired of people saving me already so I decided to take on solo missions to get stronger. So I walked to the request board and chose a job:

_HELP NEEDED! MONSTER ATTACKING OUR TOWN_

_MORE INFORMATION FROM CLIENT!_

_TOWN:AKARUI HOSHI (BRIGHT STAR)_

Then I headed out to sleep. The next morning I brushed my teeth showered and change my clothes and packed. Now I`m walking to the train station and little did I know I was meeting sting.

TIMESKIP CLIENTS HOUSE

I`m at the clients house with the client. He said that he send this job request to sabertooth and Fairy tail so I have to wait. I can puke to the thought of that working with a saber. Then he came hes a handsome strong sexy-WHAT AM I SAYING!

"Hey the great sting eucliffe is here! Wait why is a puny fairy here?" he said. Then the client explained everything to us and what we have to do.

"Okay Blondie you do what I say when I say because IM THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE!" he bragged. He is sooo arrogant and cocky, over confident, annoying, boastful, handsome, cu-WHAT AM I SAYING IM A FAIRY AND HE IS A TIGER!

"Okay Oh GREAT STINK POOCLIFFE" I sarcastically said bowing down to him.

STING POV

HOW DARE SHE DISGRACE MY BEAUTIFUL SEXY NAME! SHE IS ANNOYING AND BEAUTIFUL,SEXY-WHAT AM I SAYING!

"ITS STING EUCLIFFE USE IT CORRECTLY DUMB***!" I yelled back

"WELL THAN SHERLOCK SAY MY NAME CORRECTLY THEN!" she said. We continued on fighting until the client had to stop us.

TIMESKIP AFTER THE MISSION LUCY POV

While we were guarding sting got in to a fight with me again which caused the monster to enter the villiage. Then we found out the monster sneaked in and is holding a little girl. We defeated the monster and got the reward.

"Your actually a good fighter blondie" he said

"MY NAME IS LUCY L-U-C-Y!"

"GEEZ BLONDIE! Anyways see ya because I don't wanna see your disgusting face again beautiful blond.

.

.

.

.

"What did you just say!?" I immediately asked after he said it

"Nothing see ya blondie!" he said leaving. I CANT BELIEVE THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL! I started laughing nonstop then went back Magnolia.

Sting POV

WTF DID I JUST SAY ERGG I FORGETS ABOUT THAT AS I ENTER THE TRAIN.

FLASHBACK END Normal Pov

Rogue is laughing so hard right now and I joined him a few seconds later. But the our loud laughing woke up the two blonds.

**For StiCyLover: this is a reminder to check your inbox for your prize which is adding a new character**

**~Emma **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo minna! Another chapter of Fairy tail couple hunt is done!**

**Lucy: WHY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME AND STING A COUPLE!**

**Sting: You know you love me. But as much as you worship me I can never love a crazy bi*** like you**

**Lucy: I rather jump off a cliff and land in a volcano then love you. And you think I`m a crazy bi*** huh? (Cracks knuckles) I'm sure you won't live to see the sun rise tomorrow!**

**Sting: Oh Mavis help me **

**Mavis: Someone me?**

**Me: You arrived just in time Lucy is about to knock the daylights out of Sting**

**Mavis: Oh goody!**

**Sting: Help me (faints)**

**Me: Now on with the story!**

**Happy: Aye!**

Normal POV

"Is this a dream? Rogue is finally laughing! BEST DREAM EVER!" Sting said looking at Rogue. Then he turned his head to look at Lucy who's bewildered. "Darn the crazy bit** is here to ruin everything" Sting pouted.

"Oh so I'm a crazy bi*** huh?"Lucy said. Then she whispered something in Levy ear. Then Levy nodded and used her magic to make a frying pan.

"Oh no HELP ME ROGUE A DEVIL IS GONNA KILL ME" Sting said running behind Rogue. Then Lucy started to chase Sting with the frying pan.

"Those will make a wonderful couple wont they?" Levy said sarcastically.

"Yup" said Rogue. Then after the accident Lucy came back with a fainted Sting.

"Lu-chan do you remember that your gonna have to date Sting?" Levy asked. Then Sting woke up and said

"I thought it was just a horrible nightmare but it came true" Then Lucy and Sting fainted AGAIN

"When will they stop fainting" Levy complained

TIME SKIP FAIRY TAIL GUILD

When Levy and Lucy opened the guild doors Mira congratulated them.

"CONGRATUALTIONS! EEP LUCY YOUR DATING STING WHILE LEVY IS DATING ROGUE! (FANGIRL SCREAM) I CAN IMAGINE THE LOND HAIR AND BLUE EYE BABIES AND BLACK HAIR AND HAZEL EYE BABIES(FANGIRL SCREAM)!" Mira said over excitedly

"Wahh how did you find out and master why are you here aren`t you spose to be in the hospital and did you tell the guild?" asked Lucy

"They let me out an hour ago" replied master" So I see that you found out who you`ll be dating so I don`t need to tell you and no I didn`t tell them. I arrived here and they already knew so I figured you told them."

"Then that means…" said Lucy said glancing over a blue neko in a large group of people. "YOU TOLD THEM DIDN`T YOU BAKA NEKO!"

"AYE" said Happy flying away with Lucy chasing him. "NATSU HELP ME A SCARY AND UGLY MONSTER WHO LIIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEES STING IS CHASING ME!"

"WHY YOU" Lucy said still chasing Happy.

"Hello Lucy I see you had fun with your date with Sting" Natsu said emotionless but creepy. Then Lucy stood there dumbfounded.

"Wahh? I thought you would be mad and try to murder him? And why are you acting so creepy and emotionless?" Asked Lucy dumbfounded and curious about his partner.

"LUSHEE LIKES STING! LUSHEE LIKES STING! LUSHEE LIKES STING!" Happy cried

"SHUT UP NEKO AND LET NATSU TALK!" Yelled Lucy

"Im not creepy or emotionless im the same old Natsu" Creepy Natsu replied with a creepy smile

"Thats it your really creepying me out im going to ask master" replied Lucy walking up to the Erza

"What do you want Lucy" asked Erza

"Erza Natsu has been acting creepy lately did Gray freeze his brain or something or does actually brain?" Said Lucy

"That idiot? I doubt it and if you insist on learning what happened ill tell you." Erza said as she told her what happen

FLASHBACK

"Ohayo brat! IM BACK!" Master said

"LETS PARTY!" Everyone said. they were about to drink until a flying blue cat came crashing to Masters head

"OII WHATS THAT" Master said then took a glance of Happy."OII HAPPY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ON MY HEAD"

"WAIT BEFORE EVERYONE PARTIES BECAUSE MY AWSOMENESS RETURNED-" Everyone sweatdropped when Happy said that."I HAVE SOME NEWS!"When he said that Master went to his office not caring about what the blue cats gonna say."ABOUT WHO IS GONNA DATE LUCY AND LEVY" Mirajane squealed at that moment."AND THEY ARE STING AND ROGUE!"Then Mira fainted. Everyone was silent until Natsu and Gajeel broke it.

"ARE YA SURE HAPPY!IM GONNA KILL THOSE SABERTOOTH BAST****!" natsu and Gajeel growled

"AYE! And Sting even said thats Lucy is beautiful but wont admit it! And Rogue said that Levy is CUTE! THEY LIIKE LUCY AND LEVY!" happy said rolling his tounge. And Natsu and Gajeel look like they are about to kill someone. And somewhat like on cue the whole guild attacked Natsu and Gajeel because they were about to go outside and murder sting and rogue. Half of the guild was injured because of those two. And then Erza managed to knock both of them out.

"Enough! Now let me handle this" Master said

TIMESKIP

Natsu and Gajeel were tied up in a chair.

"Oii what am i doing here with Salamander" Asked Gajeel. Then next thing Gajeel knew he was Hypnotised to act like a chicken and praise Gray.

"STOP IT GRAY AND LET ME DO THE HYPNOTISING PART" yelled master

"NOO THIS IS TOO FUNNY" he said then was knocked off by a very pissed off Erza.

"Here you go master you may contuiniue" Erza said like nothing happened. then Mavaroc sweatdropped. Then when master finished hypnotising Natsu and Gajeel. Now they dont remember about hating sting and rogue. And now every time they hear a snap they rturn back to their normal self.

Flashback end

"Oh so that what happened" Lucy said

"Yup"replied Erza

"LEVY LUCY COME TO MY OFFICE" Master cried.

"What master?" they both said

"You guys have a date tonight with sting and rogue. And mira and lisanna are in charge of making sure you guys wont ditch each other and video tape the whole date" Master said

1

2

3

WHAT! They both said in unison

**done and done and CLIFFHANGER. Oh how i love cliffhangers anyways G' night**

**-Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** **this ****is the most emotional chapter i have ever written  
**

**Rogue: Yes it is... but was also the happiest day of my life because-**

**Mira and Lisanna tackled Rogue**

**Me: O-Okay now someone do the disclaimer already  
**

**Happy: Aye I will do it. Emma doesn't own Fairy tail but she does owns Natsu**

**Natsu: NOO SHE DOESN'T **

**Mira and Lisanna: SHUT UP SHE DOES NOW LET THE VIEWERS READ!  
**

**Natsu: A-Aye on with the story**

"But Master-"Lucy said.

"No buts now Lisanna will stalk Lucy and video tape her date and Mira will stalk and video tape Levy. And its getting late so. MIRA LISANNA TIME TO DRESS LUCY AND LEVY UP!" Master yelled. Then was responded by fangirl screams.

"Someday Lisanna will become a matchmaker too I fear that day, but today is that day… Oh mavis please help me" Levy said

Then the two matchmakers raced up to the office and forced to wear beautiful dresses. Lucy was wearing a sleeveless white dress with beautiful pink designs on them and it reaches up to the knee with a matching necklace. And her hair was in a braid with a pink and white flower on them. And Levy was wearing a beautiful blue gown like the one lucy wore on episode 29. And Levy`s hair was in a high pony tail with two part left out curled and with a dark blue flower on her hair.

Levy`s Date Levy`s POV

I saw him. He was in a black tuxedo with a white flower on his hand. He was indeed handsome. I coudn`t wait till our date but was a little creeped out because Mira was in the bushes video taping their date.

"Hello Levy your really beautiful today" Rogue said blushing

"Umm thanks you really look handsome yourself " I said blushing. First we went to the zoo for our date and we saw the cutest animals.

"Aww KAWAII! Don't you think so Rogue?"I said looking at the bunnies then took a glance of Rogue. He disappeared."Huh? Rogue where are you?" I asked looking around for Rogue. Then I saw him with two cotton candies in his hand. I gave him my best smile. Then while I was eating my cotton candy I saw him took a big bite of the cotton candy and got some stuck on his face. I chuckled and gave him a napkin.

As long as the sun shine on us and hes here with me this is the best date ever! Then we bought some ice cream and I got an ice cream mustache. We laughed.

"Hey Levy I want to show you something" said Rogue. Then he pulled my hand and ran to a hill. The hill was fulled with wild flowers. It was beautiful and it had a perfect view of the sun set. We had a picnic and played. Then we decided to watch the sunset together.

"Levy thank you, ever since I looked at you I felt safe. Im not emotionless anymore because of you. You made me come out of my shell and showed me the world. I love you" Rogue smiled

"I love you too" I replied. And with those four simple we kissed as the sun went down. Then we watched the stars together holding hands. This was the best day of my life. Now I know I love him not Gajeel.

"Levy I have to go now its already late." Rogue said as he left. I smiled and then called for Mira because I know she probably fainted when we kissed.

"Mira lets go to Lu-chan`s house and ask her about her date" I said to Mira as I wake her up. Then I was responded with a fan girl scream and we walked to Lu-chans house

Lucys Date (Carnival)

"Hey beautiful have you seen this cute blond chick around i was spose to date her" Sting asked. Then an angry tick mark appeared on my head.

"YOU IDIOT ITS ME" I yelled at him

"YOU?! I CANT BELIEVE I ACTUALLY CALLED YOU BEAUTIFU! THATS THE FIRST AND ONLY TIME I WILL EVER COMPLIMENT YOU!" yelled Sting shocked from what he said

"Actually its the second time you complimented me because you called me beautiful in the mission i was forced to do with you" I responded

"dork" Sting murmered

"What was that" Lucy said creepily with a death glare

"Nothing Ma`am!"Sting said scrared

"Okay now lets go on some rides" Lucy said. Then Sting was ready to faint at the thought of the roller coaster. They were going to millions and millions of rides and Lucy was having the time of her life only if he wasnt there. He was puking every time they went on a ride. For Lucy it was a dream come true and for Sting it was a living nightmare. He swears he could die any moment right now. Finally they went to the ferris wheel.

"Come on lets go there please!" she said to Sting who is crawling on the floor trying to respond no. But before he can answer...

"OKAY LETS GO!" Lucy yelled. Then she went dragging Sting who was tortured to death to another death trap or at least what sting calls it. Then when they entered the Ferris Wheel and Lucy gave him some pills. Then Sting gave her an akward look.

"Just drink it" she said with a smile full of sparkles. Hesitating for a moment than he finally drank it.

"IM BETTER IM FREE!" He yelled"But why didnt you give it to me hours ago?"

"I wanted to see how pathetic you will look but im sorry things got out of hand.." Lucy responded with sorry filled eyes.

"Its okay" Sting said with a smile. Then when they were at the top they saw a perfect view of the sunset. Suddenly the ferris wheel got stuck. Then they looked at each others eyes and gazed. They were about to kiss until the ride started again. they both blushed and acted like nothing happened. Then when they got off the ride they started another fight until...

**warning emotional part starts now**

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOUR JUST A WEAK MAGE. HECK HOW CAN I EVEN CALL YOU A MAGE. YOU ALWAYS HIDE BEHIND YOUR SPIRITS! YOU ALWAYS NEED NATSU-SAN TO SAVE YOU! YOU JUST RELY ON OTHER PEOPLE WHO DO MOST OF THE DAMAGE WHILE YOU DO BARELEY DO ANY DAMAGE! NO WONDER YOUR FATHER ALWAYS IGNORED YOU I BET YOUR MOM DIED JUST TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! YOUR A DISGRACE TO FAIRY TAIL! I WONDER WHY THEY LET IN WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU IN! JUST QUIT FAIRY TAIL BECAUSE YOUR JUST A WEAKLING WHO COMPLAINS A LOT! YOU SHOULD JUST HAS LET YOURSELF GET KIDNAPPED IN THE PHANTOM LORD ARC. YOU SHOULD OF HAD LEFT YOURSELF TO DIE!" Sting yelled, but was responded with a hard cold slap from Lucy. Then they started to attract lots of people and they gave death glares to Sting.

"IF YOU WANT ME TO DIE THEN JUST KILL ME RIGHT NOW AND TORTURE ME ANY WAY YOU WANT! BECAUSE IM WEAK RIGHT? BUT IM TELLING YOU. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME THOSE THINGS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN IVE GONE THROUGH ALL MY LIFE! WHEN MY MOM DIED I HAD NO ONE! I ONLY HAD MY DAD WHO DOESNT EVEN REMEMBE MY OWN BIRTHDAY. SO BASICALLY I HAD NO ONE. BUT WHEN YOU LST LECTOR YOU STILL HAD ROGUE AND FROSCH BUT ME NO ONE. AND WHEN I GOT BACK FROM THE ACNOLGIA ACCIDENT I FOUND OUT MY DAD REALLY DID LOVE BUT DIED BEFORE HE COULD EVEN SAY IT! FOR 14 YEARS IVE STILL LOVED HIM AND WAITED FOR THOSE THREE WORDS I LOVE YOU! AND YOU DARE TO SAY THAT! FOR SEVEN YEARS BEFORE THE ACCIDENT I WISHED FOR A FAMILY THAT ACCEPTED ME! FAIRY TAIL DONE SO MUCH FOR ME, THEY EVEN RISKED THEIR LIFE FOR ME AND YOU SAY I JUST GIVE IT ALL UP?! AND STING EUCLIFFE THANK YOU FOR BREAKING MY HEART BECAUSE A MOMENT AGO I THOUGHT I WAS FALLING FOR YOU BUT I WAS WRONG! YOUR JUST ONE BIG JERK!"Lucy said then she summoned Virgo to get her a knife."THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE RIGHT"she yelled as she stabbed herself while Sting was frozen for what he did to poor lucy.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED RIGHT NOW GO AHEAD KILL ME" she said as she threw the knife infront of me. Then she just kept saying to kill her then she ran off with tears in her eyes.

**okay another chapter done bye minna!**

**-Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo minna! Ehh sorry that you guys are confused with the last chapter well a few of you were asking what happened with Lisanna so heres your answer  
**

**I do not own Fairy tail **

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I coudn`t believe that baka said that! He doesn`t even know how much i went through! Then all the memories of fairy tail is coming back to me. The day i joined fairy tail, My first mission, My first mission with team natsu, everything! The good and bad memories came flooding. The more i remember the more i hate him. Tears were running down my face as i entered my apartment. Then my face was met by Erza, Juvia, Cana, Kinana, Bisca, and other fairy tail girls excluding Mira, levy, and Lisanna.

"Hello Lucy we came here to have a girls night out whats wrong?" Erza asked with a deathly aura surrounding her because i was crying with a wound. When I was gonna respond Wendy came and healed my wound.

"Ask Lisanna she video taped the whole thing I really dont want to talk about it" I sobbed "hey where is Lisanna?" Then I called her

* * *

Meanwhile

"IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO LUCY! IM GONNA KILL YOU BEFORE ANYONE ELSE DOES!"Lisanna yelled with fire in her eyes. Then a few seconds later Sting had 3 broken ribs and a broken arm with a video camera still is recording.

Sting Pov

I can`t believe i said that! I know its for her own good but I think i did it a little too harsh. Im now standing here frozen and in deep thinking. Then a crazy chick with a video camera came out of the bushes. And it looks like its still recording.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO LUCY! IM GONNA KILL YOU BEFORE ANYONE ELSE DOES!" that crazy chick yelled. i deserve this so i just stand there frozen and defenseless. Then seconds later i felt a huge pain on my body and found my self on the floor bleeding with lots of blood with 3 broken ribs and a broken arm. i didn`t fight back because i knew i deserve this. Now i know i really- then i fell unconsuicous because that crazy chick lady smacked me in the head.

normal Pov

Then lisanna knocked out Sting.

"Huh?" Lisanna said as her phone ringed

"Hey"Lisanna said

"Lisanna we need you to come to Lucys apartment to explain things and show us the video so we could understand why she is crying and is stabbed" Erza said

"Got it" Lisanna said as she turned off her phone and walked to Lucys apartment thinking how she would torture sting next she sees him

Time skip

"Hey guys are you okay Lucy?" Lisanna said about to show them the video

"Yah and wait everyone exept me Kinana and Lisanna be in this chair especially Erza" Lucy said

"Why? what are those chairs anyway?" asked Bisca

"You will find out. Okay now you could show video" as she said when she gives ear plugs to Kinana and Lisanna

After the video

"IM GONNA KILL HIM WAIT WHY CANT I USE MY MAGIC?" Erza yelled

"Thats what the chairs are for" Lucy said

**Okay sorry its so short anyways bye! see you next chapter  
**

**~Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo minna! I have to say this is the sweetest chapter ever! **

**I dont own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does**

**On with the story...**

"IM GONNA KILL HIM! LISANNA WAS HE DEAD WHEN YOU LEFT?!" Erza yelled

"Sadly no. And Lucy you sure your okay?" Lisanna asked

"yah lisanna im okay i just can`t believe he would say that. I know he is a jerk but it just hurts from coming from him. And i cant believe i was almost falling for him"Lucy said

"NANI?! HE HURT YOU THAT MUCH?! I PROMISE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I WILL KILL HIM?" Lisanna and Kinana said

"WE CAN HEAR YOU AND AS SOON AS WE GET OUT OF THIS CHAIR I WILL KILL HIM" Every girl said even Asuka and Wendy. Then everyone started to fight on whose gonna kill sting. Then the door opened showing two beautiful girls.

"Hi Lu-chan/Lucy why are you crying and why is everyone fighting? Is it Sting if he ever so much lay a scratch on you ILL KILL HIM" both Mira and Levy said in demon mode

"Look you guys just calm down and Levy Mira please sit on these chairs and watch this video" Lucy said Trying to calm everyone down

"Hey lucy where did you get those chairs anyway?"asked Lisanna one of the 3 people who are still sane.

"Well my moms friend who works in a mental hospital for wizards and who has thousands of anti magic chairs just died and since im her only realitive i get them all" said Lucy

"Oh im sorry for your loss" she replied

"Its okay anyways lets press play so Mira and Levy-chan could watch it and see what happened"Lucy said

"Okay"Lisanna said as she pressed play.

AFTER THE VIDEO

"WHAT ILL KILL HIM ILL KILL HIM ILL KILL HIM"they both said in demon mode. Then evryone started to fight for about 3 hours

"JUST STOP IT INSTEAD OF FIGHTING LETS JUST COMFOR LUCY"both demon Kinana and Lisanna said With death glares that could rival Erza's

"Sorry"everyone said

"Thank you Lisanna Kinana for that umm wonderful speech anyways JUST DONT TELL THE GUILD OKAY!"Lucy said

THE NEXT DAY

"WHAT HE DID THAT TO LUCY"Natsu said breaking the hypnosis. Then everyone in the whole guild started to race to the door to hunt down Sting.

"What did i just tell you girls yesterday"Lucy said facepalming

Then the door opened revealing Sting in a tuxedo and is in bandages and is carrying flowers and balloons. It was dead silent until everyone took out the knives from the kitchen and started racing toward the injured Sting.(If you dont remember Lisanna beated the sh*t out of sting a chapter ago)

"STOP IT! AND LET ME TALK TO HIM" Lucy said right before he was about to get stabbed

"Now what do you want came hear to break my heart again" Lucy said eyeing at Sting

"I just came to say sorry and i only did that because Jiemma is planning to kill you and Levy for revenge at stealing Sabertooths title strongest guild in fiore. And Rogue didnt know because Jiemma knew he will try to stop it and he said if i tell anyone I will die. And i want to save you and my only family by making quit fairy tail. Now that i think about it your a girl that im willing to die for so please forgive me and to prove im sorry please come out side" Sting said. then everyone in fairy tail came outside and we saw dancers and backup singer and a stage and fireworks and a blimp that says i m sorry . Then sting started singing

* * *

_You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine_

_But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere there's a side of you  
No one's ever seen_

_Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are_

_So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

* * *

Then Sting said after singing "Lucy your the light that shines my world your the one who reminds me i should keep living your the girl who puts a smile on my face and finally Lucy hearfillia i love you"And when he said the last 5 words there were fireworks that said LUCY I LOVE YOU.

**yay another chapter done anyways im sorry for grammer mistakes anyways emma out**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Fairy tail**

* * *

Normal Pov

After he said that everyone was either crying or fainted because of his sweetness**(Mira duhh!). **Then much to everyones surprise Lucy didn`t forgive sting and hug him and have a happily ever after and end this story so their torture will end. She came up to the stage and...

BOOM

slapped him across the face which made a loud echo throughout Magnolia.

"H-H-How dare you say that to my face! Do you think you can just win my trust back just like that! Do you know how much that hurt! I BET YOUR JUST TOYING WITH ME! I BET YOUR JUST GONNA BREAK MY HEART IN TO A MILLION PIECES AGAIN!" stuttered Lucy with tears of coming out of her eyes.

Sting Pov

I regretted what i did to blondie back at the amusement park. I was just trying to save her from getting killed from my power mad master because i-i-i love her!I remember i still need to thank rogue.

FLASHBACK

"Ow why does my head hurt. Why am i here aren`t i suppose to date blondie?" Sting said looking for blondie a.k.a lucy. "Why am i in the infirmary anyways?" Then he turned to see his red eyed friend. "Rogue! Why am i here!" Sting roared

"I found you unconscious..." he said emotionless as ever. Then Sting remembered everything that happened even the part when a crazy white hair bit** attacked or at least what sting calls her.

"DA** IT WHY DID I HAVE TO DO IT! I WISH I DIDNT DO THAT! I SHOULD OF JUST TOLD HER WHAT HAPPENED" Sting roared pounding his fist of rage in to the table next to him destroying it.

" Tell her what" Rogue asked. Then s\Sting told him everything that just had happened including about the Jiemma getting revenge part. Then they came to the conclusion that Sting needed to say sorry to Lucy and that they needed to quit Sabertooth and hide for their life and explain whats happening to Fairy tail.

FLASHBACK END

Normal Pov

Then Lucy ran out towards the guild and then Levy ran after Lucy saying "Lu-chan Lu-chan wait up!". then everyone execpt Team Natsu went to help Levy comfort Lucy.

"Look if you want to beat me up for it go ahead. I don`t deserves Blondie`s love so i don`t deserve a life"**(aww!) **Then instead of a beat down to death he got a hug instead

"Sting we know you love her and you would give anything up for her! Your a worthy man! So don`t give up trying to win her" Erza said as she hugged the stunned Sting. Then he looked at Gray.

"Don`t give up. Lucy is the person who forgives everyone even her enemies. Just give her some time." Gray said as he pat Sting at the back then he looked at Natsu.

"Look Sting after what you just did i know you can take care of Luce. Im sorry i tried to kill you when i found out. Just don`t give up I approve of your relationship." Natsu said

"Aye what Natsu said and now i can finally say YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE HER!" Happy said

"Who knew Flamebrain could actually said that" Gray said as he snickered. Then a typical Gray and Natsu fight started until...

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING!?" Erza in demon mode said

"NO MA`AM WERE BESTIES" said Natsu and Lucy

"Im very sorry about them and can i ask one question?" Erza asked

" Sure" said Sting

"What happened with Sabertooth?" asked Erza

"Well thats another reason why we came here" Sting said


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi! I`m sorry if some of you thought this was a chapter. Anyways since this story is more than half way done i decided to give you a summary of the new story thats gonna come out after this one.**

**Title:Playboy Sting and Tomboy Lucy**

**Summary: Theres a lonely tomboy girl named Lucy and she has a crush on a boy name Natsu Dragneel. And theres a playboy named Sting and he has a crush on a stubborn girl named Yukino. What happens if they help eachother get the boy/girl of their dreams?(inspired by a maplestory series called Sakuran. And its a little diffrent though)**

**Oh and also check out my new story "short stories"! They are little drabbles i came up with. Anyways Emma out**


	10. Chapter 9

"Rouge said i have to go here and apologized to Lucy and for me and him to join Fairy tail..." Sting began"What about Sabertooth?"Erza asked

"Rogue went there to tell Jiemma that we quit"Sting said

"Isn`t he gonna kill you if you tell anyone his plans which you did?" Gray said

"Whatever it is im all fired up!"Natsu said as fire began to rise from his body

"Shut up Natsu were trying to listen!" Erza said with aura around her

"A-Aye" Natsu said

"Anyways the only option we have now is to get away from him as fast as possible" Sting said

" Okay i`ll inform he master about this so he will inform the Magic Counci" Erza said as she walked away

~~1 week later~~

"Lu-chan you know you should give him a chance. Like i gave Rouge a chance" Levy smiled with a blush

"Well at least he is a gentlemen but Sting is a cocky annoying jerky playboy" Lucy said as she slumped down her favorite bar stool."Anyways what happened with you Rouge this past week" Lucy continued with a mischievous smile. Then Levy blushed 5 shades of red

"Well umm we went to a date-" Levy continued but then Mira came along when she heard the word date.

"Did i hear date? OOOH TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Mira said over excited

"Well 2 days ago we went to the resteraunt only to be stopped by Gajeel who came to say that he is sorry for what he did and that he can trust Rouge with me" Levy said blushing 10 shades of red.

"Ooh la la!" MIra said

"Anyways Lucy did you hear? Sting and Rouge are coming today to join!" Mira said with a squeal while Lucy sighed and Levy grinned ear to ear.

"Seriously Lucy you should give him another chance" Mira said

"No" Lucy said

"Yes"

"no"

"YES THE DEVIL COMMANDS IT" Mira said in demon mode

"no"

"YES"

"No"

"YES"

"no"

"Geez when were you so stubborn" Mira said as she walked away

"Im gonna go home" Lucy said

~~Lucy POV~~

Should i give him another chance? No wait yes, ugh i don`t know! Maybe i should wait no he is just gonna break my heart again

Then the debate continued in her mind and finally came to the conclusion that she will give him another chance.

~~The next 2 days~~

"Should i do it now Michelle?" Lucy asked her doll

"No i should just myself more time. Wait no i have to face my fears but wait. UGH I DON`T KNOW!" lucy said

" Okay i should just flip a coin. Heads means ill do it tomorrow and tails means ill do it now" Lucy said as she flipped a coin

"Tails"Lucy sighed as she grabbed all her courage and went to the guild

~~Fairy tail Guild~~

"hey Mira have you seen Sting?" Lucy said

" No sweetie he went home early today" Mira said washing the dishes

"Oh okay" Lucy said as she ran out of the guild

Then she began to ask some town people where he lived and then as she found out the directions where lived she began to walk there, but then when she got there she saw Sting kissing another girl.

"You just love you break my heart do ya" Lucy murmured Then Sting broke the kiss.

"Wait Lucy let me explain!"Sting said but she was already gone


	11. Chapter 10

Stings side of the story:

"Mira I`m gonna go home early today" Sting said

"Why still thinking of things to get your lover?" Mira said with a devious smile

"N-N-No! And i just got this note here from Rouge saying there's an emergency at home." Sting said showing her the note

"Okay see you!" Mira said with a waving hand and a motherly smile.

"Bye" he said as he walked off

~~Sting`s house~~

When he entered the house the lights were off and as he turned them on he saw a slim young girl about their age. She had straight purple hair with black streaks go down to her mid thigh and she has beautiful black eyes with a devious smirk. She had a black tank top with blue skinny jeans and has blue and black shoes. She was indeed beautiful!

"G-G-Gwen what are you doing here!?" Sting asked sweating as he smelled vanilla and strawberries.

"Sh** GWEN GET OUT"Sting said

"Why cant a GIRLFRIEND just visit his BOYFRIEND" She said in a sexual way emphasizing girlfriend and boyfriend

"Dude we broke up 2 months ago now GET OUTTA MY FACE!" Sting said as the vanilla and strawberry scent got stronger

"Why can`t i just have one little kiss?" she purred as she forcefully kissed sting and at the corner of her eye she sawa blonde girl tearing and mumbled something she couldn`t hear.

"Wait Lucy!" Sting said but she was already gone

"Looks like i have some competition don`t i?" she said giving a death glare to the direction to the direction Lucy ran

"DA*M YOU WOMAN I`M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sting said

"uh uh uh you don`t want to do that when i have your precious kitty and your emo boring bestfriend and his kawaii kitty" She purred

"GIVE THEM BACK! OR I WILL KILL YOU" Sting said

"Oh you don`t want to do that" Gwen said" I gave them each a sensory link so whenever i get her they get hurt and whenever i get killed they get killed"

"Why you-" Sting said

"uh uh you dont want to hurt your only family do you" Gwen said

"Fine i give in" Sting surrendered

"To get them back all you have to do is kiss me in front of that girl and tell her im your girlfriend and that you hate her" Gwen said with a smirk

Lucy POV

I can`t believe him! How cold hearted is he? He just love to play with my heart! I ran all the way home crying and the scene kept replaying in my head

I cried for about an hour then slept without changing or bathing. I was too devastated to do anything. I just can`t believe a person can be that cold hearted. My pillow was soaking with tears. I wonder what he will do next to break my heart like if he kisses that girl in front of me. Then i fell asleep crying.


	12. Authors note 2

**Ohayo! Anyways since school is starting soon very very soon im gonnna have less time to update so yahn im really sorry and i can`t use my computer or tablet at school days so i can`t do anything exept on weekends. I`m really sorry! I wish summer would last longer! I feel so sad and guilty. I`m really sorry! Anyways i have to go now sorry again!**

** ~Emma **


	13. Chapter 11

**BWAHH! I AM SOO SORRY I HAVEN`T UPDATED FOR A REALLY LONG TIME! I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT UP I AM SO SORRY! SINCE SCHOOL STARTED MY TEACHERS WERE GOING NUTS ON GIVING ME HOMEWORK! I AM SOO SORRY NOW PLEASE FOR GIVE ME WITH THIS NEW CHAPTER OH AND I MIGHT GIVE A NEW CHAPTER LATER TODAY. AND AGAIN I AM SO SORRY!**

"W-W-W-ha I-I-I can`t do that... b-b-but how about Rouge and the others... but what about Lucy" Sting said trying not to stutter.

"Here since i am bieng nice today how about i let you talk with your so called family" smirked Gwen giving him a lacrima

"T-T-Thank you mam" Sting said as tears began to drop

**~~Stings and Rouge`s conversation~~**

"Rouge i have to help you get out of there"Sting said

"No you can`t that is beyond what you can do"Rouge whispered as he looked down

"Wait Rouge don`t give up-"

"Stop Sting you can`t 'she' is here"

"Wait you don`t mean her b-b-but she couldn`t... I KNOW SHE COULDN`T! ROUGE I`M GONNA COME THERE AND SAVE YOU!" yelled Sting as Gwen was in another room **(dense oh dense sting)**. Then Gwen came and smacked him in the back of the head so hard that he fainted

"He can be so dense sometimes" she said as he turned offthe lacrima.

_"Ring Ring"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Huh?" Gwen said as she picked up her phone

"Yes?"Gwen said

"Did he agree?" Mysterious person said

"No but did you escape?"

"Yes and i got the stuff"

"Okay lets go to plan b to do step 2"

"Okay its time for revenge ill tell the boss"

"Got it" Gwen said as she turned off her phone

"Since you wont do it willingly ill have to force you"smirked Gwen as she used her puppet magic to control the unconsious Sting.

"I guess i have to do it soon before you wake up" she said as the manipulated sting woke up and said

"your looking hot babe"

"Oh this is gonna be good maybe i should let the plan wait for a little while"smirked gwen as she and manipulated sting started making out with her

**~~~The next day Lucys Pov~~~**

"H-H-He did it again" cried she smelled something reek and found it was herself.

"Great now i stink anything else gonaa happen to me" she grumbled and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Then when i got out i heard my stomach grumble.

"Great" I sarcastically said as i went to the fridge,but on the corner of my eye you can see tears forming. Ive been sad ever since i saw sting kissed that girl but i try not show my sadness so im not weak as they say. But i try to cover my sadness with anger and deep down inside im hurting. Its not as easy being broken hearted 2x by the guy you loved. I remember how i felt yesterday when i saw him. I felt my little helpless heart crumbled to millions and millions of pieces. I can`t believe he can be that cruel! What a perverted playboy!

Then i opened the fridge door and saw it completely empty execpt for a note written by Natsu.

**_Hi Luce! 2day i went 2 yor hose but yo r not thre so i wnt bck to the guild to ask Mira whre yo r and she siad yo went to sabertoth bstard oh i mean stngy bstard bcause he ish not in sabertoth anymor so i wnt to yor house again to gt food bcause i am humgry and i 8 it all SOWWY! -Natsu_**

"really natsu really?" i grumbled as i went to get my purse and went outside to only see-


	14. Chapter 12

**Ohayo minna! Im trying to update as much chapters as i can this weekend OwO! Okay and im sorry AGAIN! Ive been busy with homework latley. **

**Sting: Gwen is hot**

**Sting goes to make out with Gwen**

**Me: He is still-**

**Mira tackles me**

**Mira:Shh! Lucy is still here don`t ruin the DRAMA!**

**Me: Okay sheesh**

**Lucy on a verge of tears**

**Me: Why dont we continue the story before she cries should we? **

**Happy:AYE! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

-see Frosch electrifyed and wounded and is ready to faint.

"L-L-Lucy-san" Frosch said then fainted **(Don`t worry he wont die!)  
**

"FROSCH!"

~~~ FLASHBACK Frosch POV~~~

Frosch needs to get to Lucy-san fast. Frosch promised Rouge. But Frosch is dizzy and Frosch is hurt. Frosch sees strawberry st, Frosch is almost to Lucy-san. Frosch has lots of big boo boos.

"Fro is going to keep promise to Rouge"

"BUZZ BUZZ"

Then Frosch got electrified. Frosch hates this necklace given by that mysterious lady that found me escape the prison

~~Flashback on a flashback~~~

Frosch finally escaped! Uh oh Frosch sees a woman and then she picked Frosch up and was about to put Frosch back in the prison but the woman hesitated and gave me this necklace that hurts Frosch whenever Frosch talks about what just happened.

~~~Back to original Flashback~~~

"AHH! Fro is hurt badly Fro wants Rouge-san Lector-san and Lucy-san." Frosch said as she cried and limped to Lucys front door.

BUZZ BUZZ!

"Lucy-san..." Frosch said then fainted

~~~Back to the present~~~

Then Lucy scooted to Frosch forgetting what Sting did.

"Oh no Frosch I have to get to the guild soon" Lucy said as she picked up Frosch and ran as fast as she could to Fairy tail.

~~~At the guild~~~

The door burst in revealing a blond mage with an injured exceed

"WENDY I NEED YOUR HELP" yelled Lucy

"Oh no Lucy-san Frosch..." Wendy murmered as she jumped out of her seat and ran to the infimary with Lucy.

"Im gonna try the best i can" Wendy said as she closed the infirmary door and began to work her magic.

~~~1 hour later~~~

Lucy was biting her nails telling everyone what happened.

"and thats what happened" Lucy said still biting her nails but she didn`t tell them about the sting part because 1. they would kill him 2. she doesn`t want any more drama especially about her.

"Aww poor Frosch" Mira said as she cried

Then the infirmary doors burst opened reaveling a small petite blue haired child.

"Okay everyone he wont die and he is still sleeping but theres a broken half heart on her wrist.**(Okay if you dont understand it means that Frosch and Rouge managed to break Frosch sensory link and sent him free so Frosch and Gwen aren`t linked anymore)**And theres also a big necklace on him" Wendy said

"Im gonna kill who ever did this to this cute little exceed" Lucy said crunching her fist

"I just told Master what happened" Erza said

"I feel like too much things happened today im gonna go home" Lucy said then she walked home not knowing a surprise is coming her way


	15. Chapter 13

**Ohayo minna! Okay ive been coming up with new ideas for the new story and changed the summary. Here it is**...

**The ever shy smart girl named Lucy doesn`t show any emotions until she met the cocky Sting Eucilffe. Will he change her? Will love blossom? Or will Lucy fall for the childish goofy Natsu Dragneel. What will happen if Sting falls for the stubborn Yukino. Who will win StiLu or Nalu and StiYu? Oh and whats happened in their past? Find out in this story ****High school Love!**

Lucy POV

-Sting and that girl he kissed yesterday making out in MY BED in MY ROOM in MY HOUSE. Millions of emotions came to me but the two emotions i felt the most are sadness and betrayal. I can hear my own heart breaking in to pieces one by one. I felt like the time my mom and dad dies but only worse. The guy i ONCE loved broke my heart for the 3rd time! I can`t take it anymore! I thought the feeling would stop by now. I just want to die now i just want the feeling to stop. WHY CAN`T HE JUST STOP TOYING WITH MY HEART! Then i heard him say those words. The words that are a 1000X worse than getting your head chopped off slowly.

He said," Oy aren`t you that weak little damsel in a distress? Oh and since i know you would love me because of my awsomeness i thought it will be okay if i brought my hot new girlfriend Gwen here to make out since your bed is so soft. Oh and do you mind if we have se* later today you can watch if you want" Then went back to make out with Gwen. I through a clock at him and ran away.

"Why do you to hurt me? Why! I thought I loved you but it turns out you were only using me. HOW CRUEL ARE YOU ARE!" I yelled to the sky as i ran.

All i ever did was run away from my problems I can never face them. Why? Because it hurts too much, behind all those laughs and smiles are pure sadness. I always try to cover my sadness but this time it wouldn`t work. Then memories came back to me fast.

Memory 1

"Mommy come on lets go to the park!" said a little 6 year old Lucy

"Okay sweetie" Her mom said dearly as they went to the park

Memory 2

"Good morning mama" Little Lucy said

"Mama you awake" she said as she shoke her dead mom from the bed

"MAMA!" she cried

Then her dad came,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BRAT!" He said as hate overwhelmed him

"N-N-Nothing daddy i saw her like this and-" Lucy sobbed and trembled

"AND NOTHING! YOU WERE THE REASON SHE WAS LIKE THIS! SHE HAD A DISEASE THAT KILLS HER SLOWLY WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH YOU NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU MONSTER! IF YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER DIED!" Her father screamed with anger as he took put his belt and started whipping with it as Lucy getting hurt kept murmuring im sorry daddy im sorry mama its all my fault its all my fault.

Memory 3

"Madam Lucy its time for your early beating" a maid said as she watched Lucy getting beat up with a belt everyday

"Y-Yes" Lucy said sorley and ready to confront the pain again.

END OF MEMORIES NORMAL POV

"It was all my fault" Lucy said to herself as she went to the cliff.

"This is what i should have done long a go" Lucy said as she prepared to jump. But was only stopped by Erza

"Lucy what are you doing?" Erza said

"Uhh nothing just enjoying the view" Lucy said nervously

"Okay and Matser said that he needs Team Natsu and Wendy,Sting, and Rouge to help capture Master Jiemma" Erza said

"O-O-Okay" She try not to stutter and still heart broken of what happened earlier.

"Are you crying?" Erza said

"Oh no the wind just caught my eye lets go" Lucy lied

**And the end of this chapter!  
**

**~Emma **


	16. Chapter 14

**(IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!)**

Sting POV (after he woke up and Gwen told him what happened)

Why did i fu***** do that! Fuc* Gwen! Fuc* my life! I need to explain to Lucy. I know she wont love me back but at least whe will know the truth. But before i do that i need to do something first.

"GWEN YOU FUC*ING LITTLE SLU*! IM GONNA FUC*ING KILL YOU FOR WHAT DID TO FROSCH (A/N:Yah he knows what happened don`t ask me why just go with the flow)" Sting said about to to explode.

"Uh uh uh sensory link" Gwen said

"Oh no im not gonna do that"He said grabbing a pair of scissors. "One thing i learned about you is that you love your precious hair don`t you."

"You woudn`t dare" She said clutching on to hair.

~~~15 minutes of shaving her head~~~

"NOOOOOOO" Gwen said then fainted. ( no offense to people who love their hair NO OFFENSE!)

"Okay now that thats done" He said going to drop a note at Lucy`s house then go straight to the guild.

~~~At the guild~~~

"STING COME TO MY OFFICE!" The master yelled

"Coming old man" Sting said

"Okay so why did you call me here and why is everyone have suitcases" He asked

"Wheres Rogue?" Master said

"He and Lector got kidnapped..." Sting murmered

"WHAT HE DARES TO HURT ONE OF MY CHILDREN AGAIN!"Master yelled growing

"Master calm down you still have to tell Sting about the mission" Erza said trying to calm down master.

"Okay now Sting you guys will be going to clover town where theres a sighting of Master Jiemma" Master said trying to calm down

"Okay fine with me when are we going?" He asked

"Today"

"WHAT SH*T I GOTTA GO PACK UP* Sting said running to go to pack up

~~~After everyones pack up~~~

"Okay time to go" Erza said as she went to the train"


	17. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! the long weekends is almost over and now i have to do home work T.T. And i cant go to the computer unless i do all of my home work. And yes i worked out a deal with my mom. So yah on with the story! **

At the train Lucy POV

That stupid baka wouldn`t stop bugging me. He kept poking me and saying lucy over and over again. Why do we have to get diffrent compartments from the others! And Wendy why did you cast troia on him! I wish i can strangle his little throat. I know he just wants to talk to me about _what_ just happened. But i cant he broke my heart to many times for me to actually talk to him. I don`t care about him anymore i just wish he would die in a hole. Finally i got enough of his annoyance when he was using a marker to draw on my face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed in fury with my eyes on fire.

"Well... I just want to talk about what just happened and explain-" Sting said cowering beneath me

"LOOK I KNOW YOU DONT LOVE ME SO JUST STOP TOYING WITH MY HEART" I yelled with tears in my eyes. Then i ran to the bathroom planning to stay there for the rest of the train ride.

"Lucy come out" I can hear him say

I can`t confront him and talk about what happened. It hurts too much. I just wanna be alone. This is too much, I can feel my heart throbbing in pain. I just want this mission to be over with so i can just stay at home.

After the train ride

I washed my face and used make up to cover my red puffy eyes and my tear stained face. Then I went outside to meet up with Wendy and Erza.

"Oh hello Lucy were going to divide in teams You Natsu and Wendy as team 1 to go the hotel and check out our rooms while Me sting and gray go to the mayor and talk about the mission. Then we meet back here to make sure anyone isn`t lost 1 hour from now. Got it?" Erza said. I sighed in relief that i wont be partnered with Sting anymore. Then we went to the hotel room and checked in 2 rooms. Then we explored the town a bit then we went back to the meeting place to meet up with the others. Then we went to the hotel room.

"Okay so were gonna be in the same teams for our bedrooms" Erza said as i again sighed in relief. Then i drifted off to sleep.

The next day

Erza said that they saw Jiemma in a cave in clover town so we decided to explore there first. While we were exploring i found an underground tunnel and we went down it only to meet up with-


	18. Chapter 16

Yukino standing in front of them smirking.**( didn't expect that did you ) **Lucy had a very confused face while erza has her jaw dropping on the ground while gray looked there with big eyes and natsu with fire in his hands and Wendy with a worried face. And Sting stood there teary eyes and kept murmuring "its true" over and over. There was dead silents until erza broke it.

"Yukino please get out of the way and inform us why your here in such a dangerous place" Erza said.

"Oh b*tch please. Why dont u hurry along my buisness here is with sting" Yukino said with a sadstic smile

"Y-Yukino w-w-why are you doing this" Sting said teary eyed

"Oh you don't know? Sting you were the one who made me do this. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ABONDED ME!" Yukino said in fury

" W-W-What is she talking about" Lucy croaked out but was responded with silent.

"Lucy you were like an older sister than me, UNTIL YOU YOU ABANDOD ME AND BETRAYED ME! BOTH OF YOU BETRAYED ME!" Yukino said teary eyed

"Wha... Yukino w-w-what are you talking about?" Lucy said dumbfounded

"YOU BETRAYED ME! DIDNT YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE STINGY TELL YOU? IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY HERE! WHILE I WAS IN SABERTOOTH ME AND STING WERE DATING UNTIL I GOT KICKED OUT. THEN HE CAME BACK AND TOLD ME IT WAS ALL FOR SHOW AND THAT HE STILL LOVED ME. THEN I WENT ON A YEAR LONG MISSION AND CAME HOME ONLY TO MEET UP WITH YOU AND LUCY DATING ON SORCERER WEEKLY!" Yukino yelled

"Yukino im so sorry-"Lucy said

"SORRY?! THATS ALL YOU CAN DO. THAT CANT FILL THE VOID IN MY HEART SO SHUT UP. ICE DRAGON ROAR"Yukino said **(A/N: master jiemma implanted a lacrima in her)**

"LUCY WATCH OUT" Natsu said using his dragon roar on Yukino. Then when sting heard yukinos scream he and lucy tried to save her but was held back by Erza and Gray.

"Im sorry Lucy but shes not our nakama anymore." Natsu said fighting Yukino

"Stop it natsu" Lucy cried but he didn't stop

"Oy Salamder stop!" Sting yelled at his rival

The fighting contuiniued until Yukino gave out her last breath and said "I hate you" then died. Then Gray and Erza let go of Sting and Lucy and they both ran out to yukino. They cried and cried for their dead ex-nakama. Then whenthey decided to move on they were met off with Minerva and her mom.


	19. Chapter 17

**Im so sorry i haven`t updated in a while! My grades are coming and i have to focus on school work more if i want to stay at the computer. **

**Sting: Tch stupid school im glad im not in one**

**Me: Actually u will be in one on my next story im gonna post up soon**

**Sting:Dam* you women!**

**Me:Happy one of my most favorite characters could you please be a dear and do the disclaimer**

**Happy: Aye! I`m glad i have more fans than Lucy does now oh and Emma-san doesn`t own Fairy tail!**

**Lucy:HAPPY!**

**Me:Uh oh lets move on to the story before things get ugly**

**Happy: Aye! * runs away***

**Lucy:(chases happy) yah on with the story we don`t want the viewers to see some bones huh? (glares)**

* * *

"Minerva" Erza said

"Erza"Minerva said

"Minerva who is that ugly lady with even more wierd eyebrows than you?" Natsu said eyeing at the strange woman

"Im her mother Alta" Alta said looking in her nails

"Good m all fired up! Erza you take on that other freakish lady" Natsu said as his fist fired up

"Don`t count me out" Gray said

"Lucy, Sting you go on ahead while we take on these demons" Erza said not breaking the eye contact from Minerva

"But-" Lucy said

"No buts!"Erza yelled with demon eyes

"A-A-Aye!" Lucy said as she and the frightened sting from Erzas demon side went on

Once they left there was screaming and the smell of blood in the air. Then when they entered the room they saw the captive exceed and shadow dragon slayer in ropes and Master Jiemma.

"Ahh I see you came brat" Jiemma said smirking

"Old man why are you doing this?" Sting said

"BECAUSE FAIRY TAIL RUINED SABERTOOTH! THEY SHAMED US! THEY TRICKED OUR TOP MAGES IN TO BECOMING ONE OF THEM! FAIRY TAIL IS USING YOU! COME BACK TO US!" yelled Jiemma

"no sabertooth wasn`t a family. It was like a prison full of tyrants." Sting said

"Then prepare to fight " Jiemma said

"Ill help" Lucy said

"Nu uh Blondie your buisness is with me" A shadowed person said

"Huh?"Lucy said as she turned around only to see Gwen.

"Y-Y-You" Lucy said as she remembered what happened

"Yes blondie now time to fight" Gwen said as Lucy has tears dropped down her face

"I-I-I cant do it im not ready" Lucy said tears roll down her face

"Are you sure?" Gwen said as she hold her michelle doll and all of her letters she worte to her mom near a fire.

" No don't do it" Lucy yelled as she ran to the fore to get them but was too late.

"NOOO!" Lucy yelled then froze then she turned around with glowing eyes.

"You will pay" Lucy said in another voice.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos..._

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!**_

Lucy yelled as thousands of orbs flew to Gwen. Then she shrieked from pain and fainted.


	20. Chapter 18

**OMG IM SOO SORRY! My grades are coming up next week so i need to study! or else im grounded from the computer! Im gonna squeeze in a little chapter for u guys and IF i have time i might have a chapter or two tomorrow or later today. Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

Lucy POV

I looked over to my side to see the battle is still going on with Sting and that bastard Jiemma. I looked over to see an injured ready to faint exceed and shadow dragon slayer struggling to get free from a magic rope that needs to be unlocked with a spell. I looked at them with worry eyes and turned to see Sting loosing the fight.

"STOP IT BASTARD NOW GIVE US THE SPELL TO FREE ROUGE AN LECTOR!" I said summoning Leo the lion.

"why would I the great master Jiemma give the spell to a puny fairy like you?" He said eyeing at them

"Great we have another arrogant one here" Lucy said rolling her eyes

"Why you-" He said but was interrupted by Loke`s Regulas punch

"That didnt even hurt a bit" he said sorely rubbing his head

"Why dont we stop yapping and start fighting?" Sting said enetering Dragon force mode

"I agree" Lucy and Jiemma said

"Lucy kick!" Lucy did and hit Jiemma right in the jaw

"How do u like them apples?" smirked Lucy

"Oh I wont do that if i were you?" Jiemma sad with a sly smile

"Why?" Sting said flabbergasted

"Baka hes going to threaten us with something!" Lucy said smacking him in the head

"Oww how dare you hurt The Great Mighty Sting`s head!" Sting said then the 2 began on bickering while Jiemma got Lector and was sneaking to drop him in to a fire until-

"LECTOR" sting said "WHITE DRAGONS CLAW!" but was caught by Jiemma forgetting about Lucy who is about to use sweat to summon Aquearious.

"HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME WITH SWEAT!" Aquarious yelled in fury in total Erza mode

"Uhh well you see um those-" Lucy said stuttering and cowering in fear

"NO BUTS!" Aquarious yelled

"But i didn`t even say but" Lucy said in a low sqeaky voice.

"THATS IT GIRL! GIANT WAVE ATTACK!" Aquarius said summoning a large wave hitting Lucy, jiemma, and Sting also knocking out the fire and leaving the unburned lector somewhere in this wave drowining.

"LECTOR!"Sting said swimming to find his drowning cat and just in time he caught him. Then after everyone was dry and Aquarius was gonew Jiemma was yelling in fury.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He said pointing at Lucy" THIS IS IT IM GONNA KILL YOU" he said gathering the last ounce of his magic and was making sounds of an ancient spell that sacrafises your life just to kill another.

"NO LUCY! Sting said covering Lucy as the spell hit him.

"I always loved y-y-you" He said in his last breath

"NOO STING!" Lucy yelled

* * *

**And thats the end! Anyways Emma out!**

**~Emma**


End file.
